This invention relates to a circuit for optically controlling input and output currents or output voltage of the circuit, as well as to a semiconductor device for realizing such circuit.
The optical control circuit of the kind referred to comprises a transistor having a control electrode and a pair of output electrodes and receiving a photo-voltage generated at such a photovoltaic element as a photovoltaic diode array, an input to the control electrode of which being controlled so that the input and output currents or output voltage at the output electrodes can be effectively controlled.